


Kiss And Tell

by Lumelle



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: DADT Repeal, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's September 20, 2011, the official end of Don't Ask, Don't Tell. Colby gets a surprise visitor. They celebrate, just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss And Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This work is mainly Edgerton/Colby, but includes mentions of past David/Colby.

Colby more feels than hears anyone following him. There's no sound of footsteps, nothing particularly suspicious, just the feeling of being watched and an unmistakable presence.

Perhaps he should worry, or turn around at least, perhaps pretend he's heard nothing and make a call to someone on his team. Even if he doesn't have distress words with the others like he did with David, he's pretty sure he could send the message that he might be in trouble.

However, for all the sensation of being followed, he doesn't sense any actual threat. Danger, yes, but a familiar kind of danger, not one that is supposed to send him running. A predator without a doubt, but he is not the prey.

Of course, it rather helps that the sensation started inside the headquarters.

He comes to a halt just before his car, still not turning to look, not saying anything for a moment. The presence stays, without a sound.

"So what brings you here, Edgerton?"

"I suppose I should be impressed." He turns now and sees the man, standing there like it was the most natural thing in the world, like he hadn't just tailed Colby out of the building without making a peep the whole time.

"If you wish." As though anything could truly impress the man. "So what brings you here? If you're looking for Don, he already left a while ago."

"Yeah, I saw him leave." Edgerton shrugs. "If I wanted to reach him, I'd either call him or go to him directly. Considering the fact that I'm here, though, it would seem unlikely that he's the one I'm looking for."

"So what is it, then?" Colby raises his eyebrows. "You in need of a hostage again? Because if so, I'll have to pass. Too damn tired right now."

"Not quite." To his surprise, Edgerton takes on an almost relaxed expression. Well, as relaxed as he's ever seen from the man, anyway. "You want to go for a beer?"

A part of him protests, saying that there are some ulterior motives at work here, there always are with Edgerton, but he ignores that part. "Sure. Was thinking of going for one, myself." If David were still here, he would have gone with him, would have celebrated. But David is in DC, and there's no point in celebrating alone, and he figures even Edgerton is better than no company at all.

Edgerton's quiet the whole time, but then so is Colby, both speaking nary a word until they're sitting down with drinks in front of them. It's then that he looks at Edgerton, the question in his eyes as he takes a sip.

"I figured it'd be a good day for a drink." Edgerton looks him in the eye. "For you and me both."

"Being mister mysterious again, huh." Well, if Edgerton wants to be evasive, he's more than capable of playing the game, too. "Good for you I happen to agree with that."

"It seems so far away sometimes, the time I was in Afghanistan." Edgerton peers down at his beer as though expecting one of his fugitives to be hiding at the bottom. "Glad I got out of there, really. Sure, there were plenty of targets, but I've never been very good at taking orders." He pauses. "Respecting boundaries."

"Yeah, well, I've more or less gathered that about you." He shakes his head. "I'm happier back here, too. I met some great guys out there, but, well, war is war. Even if I left before it got truly bad, there was always something. Things you had to do or say regardless of what you wanted." Now it's his turn to pause. "Things you couldn't do or say."

"There always are." Edgerton gives him an inquisitive glance, now. "You ever met someone you could tell anything?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I have." David's face flashes in his mind's eye, but he pushes it away. "More or less did tell him everything, too."

"Sinclair." Of course he doesn't have to ask. Nobody ever asks. "And what about him?"

"David? I'm not sure. I thought he felt the same." It's been over a year, but the pain still feels brand new. "Up until the day he told me he'd applied for a transfer to DC." He supposes he should be grateful David had at least told him that. If he'd first heard about the whole thing in front of Nikki, things could have gotten pretty damn loud.

"Hm." Edgerton's expression takes on a darker note for a fleeting moment. "See, that's why I don't want to be tied down."

"Pretty sure that was the opposite of someone being tied down." His beer's almost gone. Not that it matters; he'll need another one anyway.

"Maybe for him." Edgerton's eyes are sharp on him. "You ever told him?"

"When I said I told him everything, I meant it." And his everything hadn't been enough to hold him back. "Not that I can blame him. You rarely get an opportunity like that."

"Mm." There's a brief silence. "Well, this got pretty somber for a supposed celebration."

"I guess." He manages a lop-sided grin. "Still better than getting drunk alone, though."

"I won't argue with that." Edgerton finishes his beer, then gets up. "The same for you?"

"The same."

It's still not much of a party, but after a couple of beers it gets a lot easier not to focus on David, or on any of the past difficulties. That's not the point, anyway. They're drinking for the loss of pain, after all, for a tiny teeny step forward.

"So. You told anyone else?"

"Not really. Old habits die hard." And it's still not exactly perfectly safe, anyway. "Don't really see how it matters to anyone I'm not taking to bed, anyway."

Edgerton chuckles, such a strange sound when there are no guns or fugitives anywhere near. "That's an attitude I can respect."

"Is that how you operate, too?"

"More or less. Not that there have been many, or any that last. My lifestyle doesn't exactly lend itself well to romance."

"Yeah. Not exactly a high number for me, either." He thinks for a moment. "So. Nikki?"

"Told you." A small smirk curls Edgerton's lips. "I don't believe in boundaries."

"Fair enough." And somehow, it all seems to fit.

He's not exactly sure how much he drinks in the end, and has only vague recollections of how they make their way to his place. The memories after that are choppy at best, hands burning on his skin and a mouth against his and a surprisingly silent gasp just before his own mind draws a blank, of course Edgerton is silent it just fits everything else.

He remembers stirring later, though, in the wee hours of the morning, as he feels the warm body next to him moving away. He peeks at Edgerton from under his arm, the wiry form almost ghostlike in the darkness.

"So. Should I tell Don you dropped by?"

"Don't see why." Edgerton shrugs, pulling on his jeans. "Don't see why not. Go ahead if you feel like it."

"Mm." He rolls over to his stomach, resting his head on his arms. "Anything you'd prefer me not to tell, feel like it or not?"

"Well, let's put it this way." The shirt is next, covering the skin pulled tight over hard muscle. There are scars on that skin, he remembers, scars that felt so smooth under his fingers. "If they ask, you can tell."

"Right." He can't help the grin, now, a real grin for once, an expression of relief and joy at something he used to think might never be possible.

There's a chuckle from Edgerton's direction, then, and Colby closes his eyes, and when he opens them again he is alone and the hangover is starting to set in.

Ah well. Something worth celebration is worth a little headache in the morning.

He wonders if anyone will ask.

He wonders if he will tell.


End file.
